candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 33/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | candies = | spaces = 64 | previous = 32/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 34/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 33 (Dreamworld) 'is the thirteenth level of Honey Hot Tub and the eighteenth jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 16 double jelly squares and score at least 32,000 points in 17 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *There are only 17 moves to clear 16 double jelly squares in 4 little squares. This can be very hard for some players. *As with all quadrant board layouts, colour bombs cannot be created. *Even the moon struck does not help much since it lasts for only one move near the end. *And remember that you also need to deal with the moon scale. *The jellies are worth 32,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start: moves left. *'End:' move left. Strategy *This level has the same number of moves as its Reality counterpart; just use the same strategy as the original, but keep the moon scale balanced. *Try not to let the lower board run out of moves, or else the level may become much harder. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Furthermore, it is impossible to create colour bombs. *The jellies are worth 32,000 points. Hence, an additional 33,000 points for two stars and an additional 53,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 30.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 21.43% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach as the number of moves is the same as its Reality counterpart. *With higher two and three star target scores, the need to create huge point cascades is more important. However, this point can be slightly negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerous tilt and cause Odus to fall over. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 17 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for 1 move. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the restricted board layout and the limited number of moves after the moon struck negates this advantage. Notes #16 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 32,000 points #(65,000 - 50,000) points - 50,000 points = 30.00% #(85,000 - 70,000) points - 70,000 points = 21.429% #A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces but the longest length is only four spaces. #This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale and with the restricted board layout, this is less likely to happen. Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 33 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 33 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 17 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Quadrant levels Category:Medium levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars